


Something Sweet

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Cake, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marriage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: What happens after "I Do" or Andrew & Neil get married! There is cake! ;)





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Pride Prompt: Andreil + Chocolate. As today marks the two-year anniversary of marriage equality in the United States I’m going to take this prompt to what happens after they say “I do.” FYI: things get steamy/NSFW!

Married on a Monday. Neil had never imagined that he would get married, never thought he would live long enough or if he did, ever manage to build up the type of relationship that culminated in an exchange of vows and a commitment of “until death do us part.”

That had just happened. It had been a small affair, only he and Andrew and their two witnesses, Renee and Bee. Andrew had picked out their outfits, standard banquet attire. He had picked out the rings, too. Neil touched the slim band on his finger, still disbelieving this new reality, this new label. _Husband_.

Andrew, who knew more about the legal system than Neil ever would, had taken care of everything: applying for the license, scheduling a time and judge, asking Renee and Bee to come. It wasn’t a surprise, though the original question, the proposal had been. _What if we got married?_ Andrew was graduating and had been recruited to a pro team; Neil still had a year of college. Married. He had said yes, of course. Neil would always say yes.

There was no honeymoon, no fanfare. Bee and Renee had taken a few pictures because, Bee insisted, they would want them later. There were hugs. Neil held onto Andrew’s hand, feeling anchored by the contact while the rest of him was floating. _Married_.

Neil was trying desperately not to freak out as they walked to the parking lot and Andrew unlocked the gleaming Mazeratti. The car always drew attention and today was no different. Neil slid into the passenger seat, drumming his fingers on the armrest as Andrew drove out of the lot. They heard the rattle of cans immediately and Andrew actually laughed. He tossed Neil his phone.

“Call Bee, would you?”

Neil did and then handed the phone back.

“When did you have time to prank our ride?”

The phone was on speaker so Neil could hear her amused response. “When I stepped out to powder my nose. Your car is difficult to miss.” Neil snorted.

Andrew talked to Bee for several minutes and Neil zoned out, thinking about the surprise he had planned for when they returned to the Columbia house. He hoped Andrew would like it.

The house, of course, was the same. But Neil didn’t feel the same. Objectively nothing had changed. He and Andrew would continue to live together and care for one another just as they always had. The difference was the terminology and the emotional and psychological weight that it carried: spouse, husband. Neil didn’t feel old enough to have husband, though he could never imagine being separated from Andrew. _Partner_. He had liked that term, still liked it and thought it fit them. Partners.

Andrew set his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and loosened his tie. He looked particularly attractive in his dark suit, which had been tailored just for him. It accentuated his powerful build and gave his somber face a timeless elegance that Neil found to be heart achingly handsome. He looked like a Hollywood spy. Neil’s suit was also bespoke and fit his trim figure perfectly.

Maybe it was the suits or the rings or the lingering air of formality but Neil didn’t know what to do, where to begin. He fidgeted, riffling through junk mail until Andrew walked over to him and grabbed his chin, his firm grip so familiar that it immediately put Neil at ease.

“You okay?” Andrew asked.

Neil swallowed and nodded. “Yes. I’m—” He was going to say _fine_ but he stopped himself. “Perfect.” He grinned winningly. “And I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Andrew tapped his fingers along Neil’s jaw, his thumb pressing into his lower lip. Neil flicked out his tongue to lick Andrew’s thumb, smiling mischievously.

“Yes,” he said emphatically before leaning in, his head angled just so.

The kiss lasted much longer than the brief, perfunctory kiss they had shared at the courthouse. And it was unbelievably hot. Andrew backed Neil up until he was pinned against the stove, Andrew’s strong hands moving from his hips to his stomach, pulling Neil’s immaculately pressed shirt out of his pants, his hands sliding underneath, tracing Neil’s lean, well-defined abs and the ridges of scar tissue. Neil tugged at Andrew’s hair, messing it up. He parted his legs to allow Andrew to slide his thigh between his, the pressure and friction making him gasp into Andrew’s mouth. Kissing. He was kissing his husband. They were making out in _their_ kitchen—sharing breath and heat and taste—and it was amazing.

Putting the kiss on pause to breath was all the time Neil needed to remember his surprise. He dragged his fingers through Andrew’s short hair; trailed light kisses along his jaw to his ear.

“About that surprise,” Neil’s voice was ragged. He was breathing like he had just ended a long, strenuous run. “I need you to sit at the table and close your eyes.”

Andrew made a noise of irritation but he complied, giving Neil’s ass a light slap as he edged around him and went to sit. Neil tried to swat him back but Andrew dodged out of the way, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Okay, I’m sitting. My eyes are closed,” Andrew said.

Neil hummed to himself. He opened the fridge and took out the cake that he had made the day before, Renee walking him through the steps until they had it just right. She gave him the cake topper and Neil had laughed when he saw it: two grooms who had been repainted to look like him and Andrew complete with their exy uniforms.

Neil carried over the cake and set it on the table next to Andrew. He couldn’t help grinning at the way Andrew had his eyes scrunched closed, at the set of his mouth that meant he was fluctuating between annoyance and amusement. Neither of them were really into surprises but Neil was positive that Andrew would like this one.

“I’m going to sit on your lap, is that okay?” Neil asked. His voice trembled a little because was he really doing this?

“Yes.” Andrew shifted a little as Neil settled on his legs, straddling him. Neil’s toes brushed the floor and he tilted a bit, unsteady, until Andrew grabbed his thighs, anchoring his in place.

“Thanks,” Neil murmured. His heart sped up, responding to the way Andrew’s fingers dug in. “Open your mouth.”

“Getting kinky already?” Andrew snarked but he did as he was told.

“You’ll see,” Neil whispered in his ear.

Neil couldn’t help but marvel at how much trust they had built over the years so that they could do something like this. _That they could get married_.

Neil dug the fork into the cake, making sure to get plenty of frosting because that was Andrew’s favorite part. He carefully fed Andrew the cake, making sure to not knock the metal fork against his teeth. Andrew took the bite and his eyes popped open as soon as he tasted…

“You made me chocolate cake?” Andrew asked, as soon as he finished swallowing.

Neil nodded, grinning widely and reaching out to brush some frosting from Andrew’s lips.

“It’s groom’s cake,” Neil explained. “Traditionally chocolate.”

“And we’re all about tradition in this family,” Andrew replied sarcastically.

Neil stared. “Did you just…”

“Call us a family? Yeah. Get over it. Feed me.” Andrew’s hands slid further up Neil’s thighs to his waist, then to the fly of his trousers.

Neil gasped, his hands shaking as he lifted another forkful of cake to Andrew’s open mouth.

“Are you really going to do that now? Here?” Neil asked. He braced one hand on Andrew’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh,” Andrew mumbled, his mouth full of cake. Neil shivered as Andrew slowly unzipped his pants and stroked his knuckles down his cock, then back up, moving so slowly that Neil had to bite down on his lip to keep from whining.

“Seriously?” he panted against the side of Andrew’s neck.

“More cake.” Neil swiped his finger through the frosting and held it out for Andrew. If Andrew was going to be a tease well… two could play that game.

Andrew took in Neil’s finger, soft lips wrapping around his knuckle, tongue swirling and licking off the chocolate frosting, his heavy lidded gaze fixed on Neil. Neil smirked but was almost immediately groaning as Andrew slipped his hand down the front of Neil’s briefs, warm fingertips caressing and fondling.

“F-fuck,” Neil choked, hiding his face in the crook of Andrew’s neck, his nose rubbing against the smooth fabric of Andrew’s suit jacket.

Andrew threaded his fingers in Neil’s hair, pulling his head back, his other hand slowly working up and down. Neil was already flushed, his legs straining as he tried to keep still, to stop his hips from following the movement of Andrew’s hand.

“Feed me,” Andrew demanded. “You started this, Neil. You can’t leave me so… unsatisfied.”

Neil groaned. “You’re terrible.”

“You like it,” Andrew replied, pressing his thumb down in just the right spot…

Neil couldn’t keep still, bucking up into Andrew’s hand, his own hands gripping Andrew’s shoulders, dragging in the expensive cloth. Andrew tugged at his hair again before bringing Neil’s mouth down to his, kissing him. _Chocolate, sweet and smooth and melting…_

It was a messy kiss. Neil kept losing focus as Andrew continued stroking him, his lips brushing hungrily against Andrew’s, moving to his jaw, to the narrow strip of his neck and throat above his collar. Andrew made a slight noise, more like a hiss, and tilted his head back to give Neil more access. Neil tugged at Andrew’s tie, the collar buttons, trembling fingers fumbling. He was a mess and Andrew… was far too collected.

Neil paused, though Andrew didn’t. He had pushed Neil’s briefs down and Neil couldn’t help but stare, equally entranced and embarrassed by the sight of Andrew’s strong fingers wrapped around his cock, rubbing up and down. Neil swore softly.

“Cake,” Andrew reminded him, grinning just a tiny bit. Neil huffed out a shaky breath and dug two fingers into the cake. All of Renee’s hard work at decorating was being slowly demolished, not that Neil would _ever_ tell her about this. Andrew opened his mouth and Neil pushed two fingers in, moving them in deeper, nearly to the back of Andrew’s tongue. Andrew closed his eyes and bit down gently on Neil’s fingers, sucking, his tongue pressing the fingers to the roof of his mouth.

Neil shifted forward on Andrew’s lap, bringing them closer together, his mouth returning to suck at the side of Andrew’s neck as Andrew finally picked up the pace. This close and Neil could feel Andrew’s erection straining in his tight trousers, brushing against Neil’s thigh.

Andrew swallowed and Neil felt it against his lips, around his fingers. He felt the jump in Andrew’s pulse as he bit down lightly on his Adam’s apple, tongue teasing over his skin. Andrew’s hand squeezed around him and twisted, making Neil see stars, making him groan and press forward, wanting to grind against Andrew, to feel him.

“Andrew,” Neil moaned. “Andrew.” His slick fingers slid out of Andrew’s mouth and they were kissing again, Neil’s hands fisted desperately in Andrew’s short hair as Andrew brought him to the edge…

…the world upending and sliding in a burst of colors, waves of pleasure rocking through him, leaving him limp and gasping in Andrew’s arms…

Andrew stroked Neil’s back, cradling him to his chest as Neil came down. He swiped more frosting off the cake and spread some over Neil’s lips, kissing him softly.

“Mmm,” Neil mumbled.

“Okay?” Andrew asked.

“Heh,” Neil nuzzled against Andrew’s chest. “Ruined your shirt.”

Andrew glanced down. “It’ll clean up.” He kissed Neil again. “Good cake, did you make it?”

“Yeah.” Neil murmured. “I gotta work on my homemaker skills. Since I’m a properly married man.”

Andrew chuckled softly. “Right.”

—–

Later, when they curled up to sleep, Neil decided that life as a newlywed wasn’t so much different than it had been. He peeked at his ring before closing his eyes. _I’m married_. He took Andrew’s hand, kissed the scarred knuckles, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven’t written anything smutty since Christmas so sorry if this isn’t very good! Also I realized this entire scenario is probably ooc but… marriage equality day!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
